Dai Sentai Goggle V
, also called Dai Sentai Goggle Five, is the sixth entry of the Super Sentai series. It aired on TV Asahi from February 6, 1982 to January 29, 1983, with a total of 50 episodes. Its international English title as listed by Toei is simply Goggle V. Plot The Dark Science Empire Deathdark launches its scheme for world conquest from their Destopia Castle in Germany. Dr. Hideki Hongo, founder of the Future Science Laboratory, is saved from one of their attacks by world class explorer Ken'ichi Akama. Using his Computer Boys & Girls, Hongo recruits five people, including Akama, to form the Dai Sentai Goggle V (Goggle 5), the only force capable of stopping Deathdark. Characters Goggle V Allies Future Science Foundation * Dr. Hideki Hongo * Sayuri Yamamoto * Midori Wakagi (1-22) * Computer Boys and Girls (Comboy) ** Tatsuya Ueda ** Makoto Takenaka ** Haruo Shimada ** Daisuke Oyama ** Akane Aizawa Other Allies *Hideo Konuma (10) Dark Science Empire Deathdark * Führer Taboo * General Deathgiller * Mazurka * Grand Marshall Deathmark * Bella and Beth * Dr. Zazoriya * Dr. Iguana * Deathdark-V * Spotmen * Death Fighters * Synthetic Beasts Mozoo ** Seashell Mozoo (1) ** Bird Mozoo (2) ** Octopus Mozoo (3) ** Spider Mozoo (4) ** Mantis Mozoo (5, 28) ** Gecko Mozoo (6) ** Mole Mozoo (Movie) ** Cat Mozoo (7) ** Moth Mozoo (8, 28) ** Baku Mozoo (9, 28) ** Mouse Mozoo (10) ** Lion Mozoo (11, 28) ** Antlion Mozoo (12) ** Catfish Mozoo (13) ** Angler Mozoo (14) ** Bee Mozoo (15, 28) ** Starfish Mozoo (16) ** Kappa Mozoo (17) ** Monkey Mozoo (18) ** Bat Mozoo (19) ** Cactus Mozoo (20, 28) ** Coelacanth Mozoo (21) ** Peacock Mozoo (22) *** French Doll ** Crab Mozoo (23, 28) ** Chameleon Mozoo (24) ** Pterano Mozoo (25) ** Boar Mozoo (26, 28) ** Watermelon Mozoo (27, 28) ** Shark Mozoo (28) ** Fly Mozoo (29) ** Tengu Mozoo (30) ** Rattlesnake Mozoo (31) ** Hermit Crab Mozoo (32) ** Tiger Mozoo (33) * Neo-Metal Mozoo ** Crocodile Mozoo (34) ** Hyena Mozoo (35) ** Porcupine Mozoo (36) ** Flying Squirrel Mozoo (37) ** Rhino Mozoo (38) ** Horned Owl Mozoo (39) ** Walrus Mozoo (40) ** Silkworm Mozoo (41) ** Scorpion Mozoo (42) ** Earthworm Mozoo (43) ** Condor Mozoo (44) ** Tanuki Mozoo (45) ** Skunk Mozoo (46) *Hightron Mozoo ** Giant Tortoise Mozoo (47) ** Cheetah Mozoo (48) ** Bear Mozoo (49) * Kongs ** Fan Kong (1) ** Light Kong (2) ** Gorilla Kong (2-3) ** Mammoth Kong (3-4) ** Praying Mantis Kong (5) ** Gecko Kong (6) ** Cat Kong (7) ** Dukuga Kong (8) ** Baku Kong (9) ** Nezumi Kong (10) ** Shishi Kong (11) ** Arijigoku Kong (12) ** Namazu Kong (13) ** Anko Kong (14) ** Hachi Kong (15) ** Kappa Kong (17) ** Saru Kong (18) ** Koumori Kong (19) ** Saboden Kong (20) ** Coelacanth Kong (21) ** Kujaku Kong (22) ** Kani Kong (23) ** Chameleon Kong (24) ** Pterano Kong (25) ** Inoshishi Kong (26) ** Same Kong (28) ** Hae Kong (29) ** Tengu Kong (30) ** Gargarabehi Kong (31) ** Yadokani Kong (32) ** Tora Kong (33) ** Wani Kong (34) ** Yamaarshi Kong (36) ** Musasabi Kong (37) ** Sai Kong (38) ** Mimizuku Kong (39) ** Sasori Kong (40) ** Kaiko Kong (41) ** Sasori Kong (42) ** Mimizu Kong (43) ** Condor Kong (44) ** Tanuki Kong (45) ** Skunk Kong (46) ** Zokame Kong (47) ** Cheetah Kong (48) ** Kuma Kong (49) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Goggle Brace Sidearms * Goggle Sabres Individual Weapons * Red Rope **Red Ruby Whip * Black Clubs ** Black Emerald Nunchaku * Iron Arm * Blue Ring ** Blue Sapphire Jet Ring * Yellow Ball ** Yellow Opal Megaton Ball * Yellow Hammer * Pink Ribbon ** Pink Dia Baton * Pink Mirror Vehicles * Goggle Machine * Goggle Cougar Mecha :Legend: 2-person mecha, ◆ 1-person mecha, ➲ carrier mecha * Goggle Caesae / * Goggle Robo ** Goggle Jet ** Goggle Tank ** Goggle Dump Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : (This actress is not to be confused with the actress who played Lou in Choushinsei Flashman) * : * : * : , (Bella), (Beth) *Narrator: Voice actors * : * : Suit actors *GoggleRed: Kazuo Niibori *GoggleBlack: Jun'ichi Haruta, Tetsuo Masuda, Tsutomu Kitagawa *GoggleBlue: Takanori Shibahara *GoggleYellow: Shoko Ifuji *GogglePink: Michihiro Takeda, Jin Yukimura *Goggle Robo: Hideaki Kusaka Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: MoJo, Koorogi '73, The Chirps ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Kazuo Koike **Composition & Arrangement: Michiaki Watanabe **Artist: MoJo ;Insert theme *Shutsugeki! Goggle Robo *Goggle V Action *Neppu Shadow *Flash! Goggle V *Goggle V no March ~We Are Goggle V~ *Electric Magic Comboy *Dancing Goggle V *Moeru Otoko GoggleRed *Hanasaku GogglePink *Super Sentai Banbaraban International broadcasts * In the Philippines, Goggle V (Filipino Version) was first aired ABS-CBN 2 in 1987 Every Saturday Morning and on RPN-9 in 1998 Every Sunday Morning. * In Italy, the series was broadcast in the mid-1980s and re-broadcast during the Power Rangers boom in the country. * In Brazil, the series was aired on Rede Bandeirantes, Rede Record and TV Guaíba as "Goggle Five - Os Guerreiros do Espaço" (Dai Sentai was dubbed as "Gigantes Guerreiros", literally, "Giant Warriors"), acquired from the Italian version, in the early 1990s, following the success of Dengeki Sentai Changeman and Choushinsei Flashman in the previous decade. However, it didn't reach the same popularity of Changeman and Flashman previously had there. * This Super Sentai series was very popular in Indonesia during the mid-1980s. It was readily available in VHS and Betamax format for rental during that time. Goggle V was so popular, it's the only Super Sentai that has a Live Stage Show in Jakarta. * Goggle-V was the third super sentai series being broadcast in Thailand and the first series for MCOT Channel 9. Notes *Goggle V introduces the format of the first five Rangers being Red, Black, Blue, Yellow and Pink. This format would later be used in Dynaman, Maskman, Turboranger, Fiveman, Zyuranger, Megaranger, Boukenger and Goseiger. *Goggle V was the first series to have the title announced at the beginning of the opening credits. *Although Goggle V is mostly science-based, it has been constantly been referred as a rhythmic gymnastic team due to how their weapons looked, which is ironic, as the only actual gymnast in the team is Miki Momozono. *This series was originally considered to be called GoGo-V, and later Mirai Sentai Miraiman, but eventually became Goggle V. The first name was reused 17 years later, while part of the second name was reused in the series after that.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *Masakazu Katsura's Weekly Shonen Jump manga Wingman referred to this series a few times with the main character influenced by Goggle V to become a sentai-like hero, even taking a rhythm gymnastics class in order to train to fight evil. *During the opening credits for Season 7-9 for the US Series The Facts of Life, a blow-up doll of GoggleRed can be see in the background for their store 'Over Our Heads'. *This is the only season to have a refrence to the word five in the title, yet not have a full sibling team. *Goggle V holds a TV show rating of 12.3%. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/goggle.html Dai Sentai Goggle V] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ Dai Sentai Goggle V] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology